Following an accident that causes damage to an insured object, such as a vehicle, the damaged object is typically examined to determine the extent of the damage and/or the cost to repair the damage. Traditionally, such an examination involves an inspection of the damaged object by one or more individuals, which may be time-consuming and expensive. Moreover, the individuals performing the inspection may have varying degrees of expertise and/or diligence. Accordingly, the repair cost estimates determined through the traditional process may be inaccurate.